Shadows
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Kuro woke up late at night, alone in bed, but where was Fai? When he finds him, why does that mage hate himself so much.. And why does Kuro love him so much? *Yaoi* *BoyXBoy* *KuroFai* KuroFay* *rating for Kuro's potty mouth and being in a bath together* KURO READS FAI'S PST IN THE BOOK OF MEMORIES... Yeah,, i know that's not how it worked in the anime... whatever


**Please don't yell at me, this is my very first Tsubasa fic, KUROFAI FOREVER**

**I mean...naw, I don't feel like covering that up, too epic**

**Spoilers for chapter 20, but he's not a vampire...somehow?**

**Yaoi- fluff/ maybe a little ;) ;)**

**No, **

**I do not own Tsubasa, but if I did, Sakura and Syaoran would end up going back to their land and it would be about Kurogane and Fai...**

**Legit**

Kurogane didn't understand the blonde mage, that dammed smile that always showed through, even when he was so broken, so dead.

He just smiled

But not when Fai was alone.

Kurogane groaned, his crimson eyes peeling open from the light sleep. The dim light from fires flickered off the walls. The two younger members of the group and the annoying ball of high pitched fuzz where fast asleep. Everything seemed in check

Except...

The raven sat upright, running a hand though his hair . The kid and princess where in bed, together, poor kid, being so in love with a girl who would remain so clueless...

He stood up, swaying slightly from the liquor he and the mage had before.

The mage..where was he?

Raking sobs filled the dark room, muffled by a door, the cries in the same pattern of flames that danced across ice covered windows. Kurogane's eyes flickered, trying to find the origin.

"Mage?" He whispered, his bed missing it's usual warmth, the warmth that Fai had. When no answer came, he got worried.

Walking forward, the sobs got louder, making even the warrior's heart beat faster, there was no one else it could be... "Mage!"

He knocked on the door, loud enough to make sure Fai was alright, soft enough not to wake the children and Mokona. He heard a soft _click _the door unlocking.

Kuro stepped into the icy cold bathroom, shivering in the cold "M-Mage? Why the hell is it so damn cold in here?!" He hissed, the skinny magician lay limp in the tub, his hair plastered to his pale face, his lips, those perfect lips, tinted blue.

The way the young mage looked made Kurogane's blood run cold, the icy fog covered the ground,

"Listen you stupid mage, what are you thinking?! You'll die from a cold if you stay in there much longer!" Blue eyes flickered up, lacking their usual spark.

The warrior took a step forward, "Are you planing on freezing yourself to death?" he waited all of ten seconds before growling "Answer me Fai."

That's when the thin man looked up, leaving a warrior speechless, he waited for the man to answer.

"Kurogane.." He whispered, Kuro was taken back by the use of his own name and not some childish nickname. He met the magician's eyes, now waiting, quiet. His voice that always sounded so happy was now dead, like a broken record.

"If you truly want to continue escaping from everyday life, you've no other choice.." Kurogane was rather confused as he fell to his knees beside the tub. A soaked mob of dull golden hair dripped down. "But to keep evolving, no matter whether you're aiming higher or lower."

Kurogane sighed, Fai... was always running, running from what... he had no where to go and Kurogane was lucky enough to be with him, even if the feelings he had for the blonde where hidden. He took a frozen hand in his own, "What are you talking about?"

Somewhere in the distance, a train passed, "Do you trust me Kurogane?" Fai asked, Kuro stared down, now that it was gone, he dearly missed that smile.

"We're stuck with each other right-" Fai growled, sitting up, beads of water dripped down his pale skin.

"That's not what I asked!" Kurogane was..shocked.. no one had ever seen Fai raise his voice, the warrior scarcely knew the mage _could _get anger. Fai's eyes where dark.

"_Do you trust me?"_

Kuro paused, truly reflection on those four little words,

Do

You

Trust

Me

Could he really answer that? The man was a proven liar, even his name...  
Fai

But he placed his trust in the liar.

"Why go by that name, Yûi?" Kurogane asked, knowing he was crossing some line...

He could see mixed emotions flicker in blue eyes. "T-That's not my name, Kurogane..." fai persisted

"Yûi! Answer me..now.."

Kurogane saw the tears that carelessly fell down. He had crossed a line that should had never been crossed. Fai felt his heart breaking once more. His beloved twin, the real Fai, somedays he wondered why he took that name, his twin should have lived. Not him, now, he no longer knew which name belonged to which identical face.

"O' unhappy twins.." He whispered, Kurogane looked up "Was it a sin..merely to exist." the warrior's eyes met the other's. Anger melting into sorrow and hope, hope to see the blonde's smile once more. His voice grew "Is simply being alive a crime?!" Kuro took Fai's hand, wondering why he had to bring it up, maybe to get revenge on the lying mage? But..where they not all liars as well?

Kurogane had never seen Fai cry, no one had, just a dammed smile. And now, he feared the smile he loved was gone forever.

"Hush Fai..crying..doesn't suit you.." he sighed when the man didn't stop "Please..smile for me.."

When no beautiful smile came, Kurogane sighed, moving his hand away to unbutton his shirt, Fai looked confused, but otherwise dead. He moved to slip his pants off, leaving crimson boxers on. The blonde blushed, Kuro stood, anticipating the cold of the water.

He moved to stand in the tub, a dark red color filled it, his heart broke, he shook his head "Nor does cutting your pretty skin.." He whispered, "why..." Fai tried to move away, this was a joke..no..a dream..it just had to be!

Sitting in the crimson icy waters, Kurogane pulled the naked shivering mage into his lap, ignoring the signs of protest. He wrapped his arms around Fai's waist, he flinched..

"K-Kurogane.."

"No.." Kuro hissed, then his voice got kinder, "Please, say some stupid nickname..why..why now.." Then something happened, something that sent both male's heart jumping out of their chests.

Fai leaned up and kissed him

Kuro's eyes went wide as the blonde pressed their lips together, the cold water contrasted to the warmth slowly building.

"T-that's why..."

The two men stared at each other in silent shock, both so taken back by the simple action of a kiss. Kurogane reached up to touch Fai's soft lips, tinted blue from the cold.

Briefly, the warrior wondered if the children of Mokona ever woke up, but then decided the matter trivial.

The cold fog swam past them "It is not a sin.." the warrior, reduced to a puddle of strange emotions said, "to merely exist." Fai blinked  
"You saw my past..didn't you? In the Book of Memories.."

Kurogane nodded, not knowing how much Fai had wanted him to see, or any at all, he was the king of showing no emotions, but seeing Fai's past splayed out like a storybook, seeing his tears, it broke Kurogane's heart.

"Your past.." He sighed "It brought you to us..to me.. stop wishing for death Fai, Yûi, whoever you are, would your twin want that for you?"

Fai never heard Kurogane speak so kindly, like his heart was open for display,

The mage bit his lip, then smiled, a true smile, Kurogane's heart filled with joy

He pulled Fai close, kissing him, claiming the precious smile as his and only his.

Syaoran yawned, watching the two together, he smiled to himself, leaning on the door post. Something told him he wasn't suppose to see this, such a passionate moment of two in love, he moved to shut the door, crawling back in bed with Sakura and Mokona.

The princess opened one eye, muttering "well?" Syaoran rolled his eyes

"Called it."


End file.
